<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A lovers livestream by Lets_go_Karasuno</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25922458">A lovers livestream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lets_go_Karasuno/pseuds/Lets_go_Karasuno'>Lets_go_Karasuno</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, Multi, Post-Time Skip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:00:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25922458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lets_go_Karasuno/pseuds/Lets_go_Karasuno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There are two men who have frequently appeared on Kodzuken's streams, Ninja Shouyo and the hot businessman (Kuroo Tetsurou), thus sparking a long debate between the fans about which man Kenma is dating. Kenma's never really said anything about his relationship because it's not a matter the fans need to know about, but Kuroo decides that it's finally time for Kenma's fans to know the truth.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A lovers livestream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Comments from the stream have been written in italics</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em>“Is that Ninja Shouyo?”</em>
</p><p>Kenma looked behind him to see Hinata on the sofa, scrolling through his phone.</p><p>“Ah, yes. We’ve been visiting each other a lot recently, and Shouyo’s got a day off today,”</p><p>“<em>That’s so cute,”</em></p><p>
  <em>“They’re such good friends,”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Omg! Kodzuken and Ninja Shouyo are dating!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No way! Kodzuken’s dating that hot businessman, not Ninja Shouyo!”</em>
</p><p>Kenma turns away from the screen a moment, rolling his eyes and sighing quietly. His fans cared  about his dating life more than he liked, but nonetheless, at least they were positive about it, but it still didn’t concern them. He thought for a moment and turned to Hinata.</p><p>“Hey Shouyo, do you want to join my stream? I think they’ll like it,”</p><p>Hinata stared at his boyfriend before nodding and putting his phone in his pocket. “Sure Kenma, what do you want to talk about though?” he asks as he walks over to Kenma’s gaming desk, sitting in the chair next to him.</p><p>A wave of comments pass by the screen, but one catches Hinata’s eyes. <em>“How did you two meet and has anything changed between you two since then?”</em></p><p>“Ooh, that’s an interesting question, I think we should answer that one Kenma,”</p><p>“You should tell it Shouyo,” Kenma says, shuffling his chair closer to Hinata’s and playing with the sleeves of the others jumper.</p><p>Hinata smiles at the action, before telling the story. “We met at a volleyball training camp in Tokyo when we were both in high school. Kenma was so shy, but he talked to me just fine, and he was such a good setter! It was kind of scary, and Kageyama really wanted to learn things from his, but The Grand King Oikawa Tooru, was always the setter he looked up to the most, even now,”</p><p>“Shouyo,” Kenma says, still fiddling with his boyfriend’s jumper, “you’re getting off track,”</p><p>“Ah, right,” Hinata chuckles, “right, sorry Kenma. Hmm, well that’s how we met, but I don’t think much has changed between us since then to be honest. We’ve always been pretty much equals, but I guess the main thing that’s different between us would be all the money Kenma has. I mean, Kenma even sponsored me before, so I’d probably say that,”</p><p>Kenma looks at the comments again, wanting to see what his fans are saying and what they want to hear next.</p><p>
  <em>“The way Kodzuken is holding onto Ninja Shouyo’s jumper is so cute! But it’s nowhere near as cute as how they met”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You can definitely tell that they’re close, they keep using their first names, that’s definitely got to mean something”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Sure, they look cute, but Kodzuken and the businessman definitely look like a better couple”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s kind of sweet that the only thing that changed between them was Kodzuken’s money. The fact that they’re still like their younger selves but older is endearing”</em>
</p><p>Again with the comments about his dating life, what was it with people? Why did they care so much when it was his life and not theirs? Sure, he understood the curiosity, but he was more than who he’s dating. He’s just glad that people are actually listening to him and Shouyo talk, and not just focusing on other things.</p><p>“How do you find time for your friendship with the amount of time that you two have to spend on your jobs? That’s actually a good question, but I’m pretty sure that we handle it differently. Kenma, do you want to go first?” Hinata says.</p><p>“We’ve always talked since we met in high school, because we have each other’s emails, and obviously I sponsored him for a time, but now there are times when I try to stream whenever Shouyo’s free so that we can talk through his comments, not that anyone will be able to find his account, since it’s secret,” Kenma responds.</p><p>“Yeah, Kenma does that a lot whenever it’s game season. And he always tries to watch as many of my games as he can! He’s such a good fan,” Hinata laughs. “I normally try texting as much as I can, and I’m normally the one to arrange when we meet, because he’s always so busy with the company nowadays,”</p><p>--</p><p>Kuroo stared at the phone in his hand as he sat in a café with Bokuto.</p><p>“What’re you watching?” Bokuto asks as he drinks his water.</p><p>“Oh, just Kenma’s stream,” Kuroo replies, smiling at the image of his two boyfriends on his phone.</p><p>Bokuto laughs, “are you still mad that his fans don’t know that you and Hinata are dating him?”</p><p>“Pfft, I’m not mad, it’s fun seeing them fight amongst themselves,” Kuroo responds, laughing quietly to himself. “In fact, I think I’ll add a little fuel to this fire,”</p><p>“Why would you do that? Are you going to comment something to make everyone go crazy?” Bokuto asks, intrigued about Kuroo’s next actions.</p><p>“Of course I am, what else would I do? I just want everyone to know or at least guess about us, it’ll be nice for everyone to know, and besides, it’s not like we’re keeping it a secret. People just haven’t caught on yet,” Kuroo says as he picks up his coat and types something quickly on his phone. “I’ll see you later Bo,”</p><p>“Uh, sure thing. Just don’t make Kenma mad,”</p><p>“As if I could make Kenma mad at me, Bo,” Kuroo laughs as he walks out the café and towards the train station, back home to his two lovely boyfriends.</p><p>--</p><p>Kenma laughs as Hinata tickles him, struggling to get the athlete off of him. Somehow the nature of the questions had changed, and people were asking them random questions like what their favourite dog breed was, and who was the more ticklish of the two. Neither of them had an answer to the dog question, but the answer to the second question was Kenma, but people apparently needed proof, so who was Hinata to deny them that?</p><p>“I think you’ve proven your point now Shouyo, can you please get off me?” Kenma asks, out of breath.</p><p>“Aw, but I was having fun,” Hinata pouts, a gleam in his eyes.</p><p>“You can have fun later, right now I need to breath and we need to continue the stream,” Kenma replies, sitting up as Hinata pulls away from him.</p><p>“I hope you all found that as entertaining as Shouyo did,” Kenma says as he stares at the screen in front of them.</p><p>It certainly seemed that the fans did enjoy that, although it looked like a few of them hadn’t expected him to be the ticklish one. Then, he noticed a comment from a familiar account that said <em>“honestly, I think you’ve got it all wrong. There shouldn’t be a debate about who Kodzuken is dating, besides, he’s probably dating both Ninja Shouyo and the hot businessman with how close he seems to be with both of them”</em>.</p><p>Kenma pulled Hinata closer to himself and whispered what the comment said before they both laughed quietly to themselves. Obviously Kuroo would type a comment like that, people would freak out about it, but it would probably be alright.</p><p>
  <em>“How would he be dating both of them though?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“That would be hot”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What are they laughing about?”</em>
</p><p>Kenma and Hinata remained silent but smiled to themselves before Hinata got a phone notification.</p><p>“Hm, what’s that Shouyo?”</p><p>“Oh, it’s Tetsuro, he’s on his way back from meeting with Bokuto,”</p><p>“Ah, I’d forgotten that they were meeting today,”</p><p>The door to Kenma’s gaming room burst open, Kuroo standing in the doorway with a smug smile on his face. “Kenma darling, how could you forget something like that?”</p><p>Kenma stared at Kuroo in shock, he hadn’t expected him to make such a grand entrance. Hinata however, was focused on the stream.</p><p>
  <em>“What? Darling? Who’s that?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Is that the hot businessman?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Omg, they’re definitely dating.”</em>
</p><p>“Babe, what’re you doing back so early? Sho said that he just got your text,” Kenma asks as Kuroo puts his coat down on the sofa and walks over to Kenma and Hinata.</p><p>Kuroo shrugs his shoulders, “it was probably my bad connection that sent it late or something. Besides, who can blame me for hurrying home to see my boyfriends?”</p><p>“Um, Tetsuro, maybe you shouldn’t say that,” Hinata says, looking at Kuroo and then the comments, and back at Kuroo again.</p><p>“Shouldn’t say what my dear? That we’re all dating? Oh please, everyone will get over it soon,” Kuroo replies as he slides his arm around Hinata and stares at the screen in front of them.</p><p>
  <em>“What’s going on?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“All three of them are dating? That’s crazy”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“That’s so cool, I hope they’re all happy!”</em>
</p><p>Before any of them can read any more of the comments, Kuroo turns Kenma’s computer off, finishing the stream without an explanation.</p><p>“What was that for Kuro?” Kenma asks, confused.</p><p>“Yeah, we need to give some kind of explanation. It’s wrong to just end the stream like that,” Hinata says.</p><p>“We can all deal with that later, for now I just want to hug my boyfriends,”</p><p>“Fine, but we’re making a statement tomorrow to tell everyone,” Kenma responds.</p><p>“Mm, we can worry about that later Kenma, I want hugs from Kuroo,” Hinata whines, reaching out for Kuroo’s arms.</p><p>Kuroo laughs, “yes, yes, we’ll make a statement tomorrow Kitten.” Kuroo clambers on top of Hinata in the gaming chair and hugs him close, “but for now it’s hugging time,”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the first proper fanfic I've written, other than a few small things on twitter, so I hope you all enjoyed it. </p><p>If you want to read more of my work you can follow my twitter @Kpopinamillion where I post some of my writing, although be warned that there is more than just writing on that account. However, if you would like more proper fanfic content, then please comment below and maybe I'll add some more fanfics to this account. Also, I'd like to say thank you to everyone on twitter who helped me, especially Bronte, your help was amazing and I loved your ideas!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>